Volcanalis
|season = 2 |number = 18 |epnumber = 40 |prodcode = 218 |image = 218-Volcanalis and Markus Hemmings.gif |airdate = April 19, 2013 (Canada) April 26, 2013 (United States) |viewers = 4.85 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Happy Endings', 'Shark Tank' & 'Undercover Boss' Adjusted Up; 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = David Grossman |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech Brian Steele as Volcanalis Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Devil's Three Golden Hairs |previous = |next = |2013 = X }} " }}" is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the fortieth episode overall. It first aired on April 26, 2013 on NBC. Press Release THINGS HEAT UP IN PORTLAND WHEN NICK FACES A VILLAIN UNLIKE ANY OTHER – Nick (David Giuntoli) finds himself fighting a wildly different sort of nature freak in a desperate attempt to keep a volcano from burying Portland in lava. Meanwhile a pregnant Adalind (Claire Coffee) meets a powerful new ally (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo) in Europe. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) seeks out help after becoming overwhelmed by the latest side effect of her recovery - multiple memories of Nick showing up everywhere. Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner. Synopsis Jill Prembrey is filming a on the slope of . She is excited because she was not aware of it previously. As she is leaving she puts some of the rocks from around the fumarole in her pack. She hears a noise in the woods and retreats to her vehicle on the road. As she is preparing to put her pack in the back seat, she is attacked by Markus Hemmings, who tries to grab the pack with the recording equipment, telling her it "doesn't belong" to her. Jill uses pepper spray to counter the attack, grabs the pack, and jumps in the vehicle and takes off. As she drives away, Markus woges into a Taureus-Armenta. At the precinct, Hank Griffin is confronted by Nick Burkhardt, Sergeant Wu and Captain Renard, and told to leave the precinct. He is supposed to be on the vacation he hasn't taken for four years. The entire office sees him off with leis around his neck. Juliette is at her home. She apprehensively enters and walks through to her kitchen where she deposits several shopping bags on the counter. She hears a noise behind her and turns around to be confronted by a vision of Nick at the stove cooking eggs, followed quickly by three more visions of Nick, all at the same time. She grabs her purse and rushes out of the house, only to be confronted by another vision of Nick in the yard. She gets in her car and leaves, only to see Nick in the seat beside her. She shouts at the vision to get out and lashes out with her arm, losing control of the car and crashing into a parked car. In Vienna, Adalind Schade is experiencing morning sickness due to her pregnancy. There is a knock at her door and it is Frau Pech. She wants Adalind to get dressed and accompany her to a meeting with Stefania Vaduva Popescu. When Adalind demurs, Frau Pech states that: "You do NOT want to offend them." Juliette is at the hospital due to her crash. She is lying in a bed when Nick comes in. She tells him he is everywhere which confuses him, then she tells him she can't see him anymore and tells him he needs to leave. Jill, the woman from Mount Hood, walks into her house and places several plastic bags on her dining room table, just as a small earthquake shakes the chandelier and the flowers in a vase on the table. Jill goes through the hall and removes her coat. She hears a crackling noise from the dining room. Returning to the dining room, she sees the plastic bags melted on the table. She hears a hissing sound, and the lights go out. She turns and screams as Volcanalis rushes at her. Nick, Monroe, and Bud are sitting in Monroe's home watching a soccer game on television, when Nick gets a call about a dead body and leaves. Juliette arrives at the home of Pilar, who guesses that the visions Juliette has been experiencing are getting worse. Juliette tells her that she is afraid to go home. Nick arrives at Jill's house, where Wu brings him up to speed on the investigation so far. Jill has burn marks around her arms and neck. There are burns on the walls, and many things around the house. Nick and Wu find the film Jill shot on Mount Hood and review it. Meanwhile, Juliette is unburdening herself to Pilar. Pilar gives her a tea to drink which Juliette tells her tastes: ..."not so good." Pilar explains that the tea is not for her tongue but for her mind. It is to help her focus. She goes on to say that Juliette must enter her past, not just remembering it, but becoming a part of it. Pilar tells her that if she cannot do this she will have no future. She sends Juliette home to do this. Adalind and Frau Pech arrive at the Schwarzwald Roma encampment to meet with Stafania, who introduces Adalind to her sons, Dragomir and Lucian. She then explains that to establish the true value of a child, the bloodline must be established. When Adalind states that she has that information, Stefania agrees, saying she can tell them anything, but the only way to be positive is with the blood of the child. Dragomir and Lucian grab Adalind and hold her down on a divan while Stefania opens a case and removes a device with a large needle on it. She advances on Adalind and Adalind screams. At EON Industries, Nick and Wu interview Jill's boss, Thom Evans, who explains about the attack on Mount Hood. They accompany him to the site where Jill was attacked and they hike up to the fumarole. Thom picks up some rocks from around the fumarole. When they return to the truck, they find it has been vandalized. Wu calls it in and Nick scouts around looking for the vandal. He finds Markus Hemmings, who woges, but flees when he realizes that Nick is a Grimm. Nick calls Wu for back up and gives chase. Wu, flanking Markus, tackles him to the ground and with Nick's help, subdues him. Markus rants at them that they're "taking what isn't yours, you've not shown respect, and now you're going to die! You can't stop it! You're all going to die!" In the Schwarzwald encampment, Stefania advises Frau Pech that the child is indeed of Royal blood, precluding killing Adalind. She tells Adalind that the terms she is prepared to offer are 500,000 euros for a boy and 750,000 for a girl, if delivered with sound mind and body within twenty-four hours of birth. Frau Pech counters that they can get more than that on the open market in Budapest, to which Stefania replies: "if you can make it to Budapest." Adalind tells them she isn't interested in money, she wants her powers back. When she is told that may not be possible, she replies, "those are MY terms." In Portland at the precinct, Nick and Renard discuss Markus Hemmings rap sheet and the fact that he used to be an archaeologist and that he went off the grid fifteen years prior. They discuss the fact that while they have no evidence tying him to the murder of Jill Prembrey, Markus' wife was found dead under mysterious circumstances and that the medical examiners description of Mrs. Hemmings' wounds matches those of Jill Prembrey's. They further discuss the fact that he is Wesen and that Nick has never seen anything like him. Renard offers to help Nick on this case and Nick agrees. Juliette arrives home and announces that she is "ready when you are." She is immediately inundated with multiple audio memories of Nick. She panics and runs out the front door, slamming it behind her. She takes a deep breath and repeats what Pilar told her. She then sees Nick coming up the walk carrying two large boxes and calling for Juliette to get the door. She says "I remember this, what did I say?" She sinks into the memory and becomes a part of it. Back at the precinct, Renard and Nick interview Markus Hemmings. He tells them that he didn't kill Jill Prembrey, that he was simply trying to warn her about taking what wasn't hers. Nick tells Markus that he knows that he is Wesen, and Markus replies that it doesn't matter, that "HE" isn't like Nick OR himself. He tells them he doesn't want to be on the mountain, but that he has seen what happens when Volcanalis rises. When asked about his wife, Markus says he couldn't save her either. Nick and Renard discuss the possibility that there was another person who killed Jill. Renard says that Volcanalis was a priest of the Roman fire god, Vulcan, but that it is unlikely that they could pin a murder on him and they decide they might have to do this one "off the books." Wu approaches as a small tremor strikes the precinct. Wu tells them that he ran the data on attacks on or around volcanoes and that there have been several linked to people taking rocks. He leaves. Nick says that Jill's boss took some rocks from the mountain when they were there, and Renard decides they should give him a heads up. At Thom's house, he is examining the rocks he took. He hears a crackling sound from the next room. He goes to investigate. When he returns, he finds the rocks gone and the water in his coffeepot, which is sitting on the counter top boiling without benefit of any apparent heat source. The lights go out and he is attacked by Volcanalis. Nick and Renard rush in, guns drawn, and order Volcanalis to put Thom down. After dropping Thom, Volcanalis approaches Nick, who fires his weapon repeatedly with no apparent effect. Volcanalis flees from the house with Nick in pursuit. Volcanalis burns a whole in a metal grating and disappears into it. Juliette is reliving the memory of the day she and Nick moved in together. She goes to the refrigerator to get Nick a beer in the memory, as she opens the fridge door, she comes back to herself in the present. She appears to be alone in the house. At the trailer, Monroe and Nick search for references to what Volcanalis and Markus Hemmings are. Nick finds an entry for the Taureus-Armenta and Monroe finds an entry that portrays a being that looks like Volcanalis. The entry is in Latin, so they go to Renard for a translation. They determine from the entry that a creature like this destroyed Pompeii. They also come to the conclusion that Markus knows more about this creature than anyone else alive. They re-interview Markus and he tells them that there is no way to stop Volcanalis. He is a force of nature. He tells them he could stay up there on the mountain until hell freezes over and not know how to stop him. Nick asks him what it would take to make hell freeze over. On Mount Hood at the fumarole, Nick, Markus, Monroe, and Renard gather rocks. They transport the rocks to an empty warehouse and Markus instructs them to put the rocks in the middle of the room because Volcanalis will go for them first. When Monroe asks what he'll go for second, Markus replies, "us." After they pile the rocks in the middle of the room, Markus stands next to them as bait. Nick, Monroe, and Renard all go to the outer edges of the room. Monroe wonders what if he doesn't show up. Even as he speaks, There is a small tremor. Volcanalis enters the warehouse through a manhole set into the floor. It approaches Markus, and Markus yells at the others to "do it NOW!" Armed with tanks of liquid nitrogen, the other three men start hosing Volcanalis down. He solidifies until all that's left glowing are his eyes. Nick hands a sledge hammer to Markus, who uses it to smash Volcanalis to avenge the death of his wife. Juliette is at home removing the pictures of Nick that she had put away. She finds a ring box and opens it. She carries it downstairs into the living room and sits on the couch where she relives the memory of Nick asking her to become his wife. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Eisbiber *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Taureus-Armenta Non-Wesen Beings *Volcanalis Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was not credited and did not appear. *The episode was originally titled "Ring of Fire," but on April 25, 2013, NBC announced that the title was changed to "Volcanalis." *The episode was originally scheduled to air on April 19, 2013 in the United States, but due to extended news coverage after one of the suspects in the was taken into custody, the episode was rescheduled to air on April 26. It aired as originally scheduled in Canada. Continuity *Juliette's visions are of a number of events shown in previous episodes; Nick moving in with her had not previously been depicted. Trivia *Stefania Vaduva Popescu is identified as the Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies. The Schwarzwald (Black Forest) is in southwestern Germany and is almost 800 kilometers from Vienna where Adalind Schade is staying. *Russell Hornsby suffered an Achilles tendon injury while watching , so starting with this episode until the end of Season 2, the plots had to be modified to work around the injury. References fa:فصل2:_قسمت_18